Meepeh's POVMeepeh: The Meepits Invade
by Meepeh
Summary: Meepeh has officialy moved into her new lair, and thinks all shall go well in taking over Middleton, but will she be able to handle the justicy Naco-ness of Ron Stoppible, the Naked-ness of Rufus the Naked Mole Rat, and the superhero-ness of Kim Possible?
1. Default Chapter

Meepeh's POV- Meepeh: The Trio of Trilogic Tragedy Throughout the Times...In other words, The Meepits Invade

A Classic Tale by Meepeh and KPwannaB

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am officially moved in!" Meepeh cackled has she sat in her comfy lounge chair reading the latest Teen Magazine, The World of Girls. As she flipped through the pages, something caught her eye. An article titled "_Teen Superhero Kim Possible Strikes Again." _Meepeh read the article, eyes glued to the page (literally). "_Kim Possible of Middleton High has done it again. Saved the world from an evil villain. This time it was MonkeyFist, last time it was Drakken and Shego. So many villains, so hard to count. Records say she's been saving the world since she was four. If another villain came along, Kim would kick their heinie back to the evil planet they came from." _Meepeh stared at the page that she couldn't get off of.

"Jacques! Get a prier and get me off this stupid page!" She called out to her partner. A tall boy with brown hair ran into the Meepit Lair's Living Room with priers for his Master, the undefeatable, almighty, MEEPEH! fire ish in the background of Meepeh, and Meepeh grows fangs and black wings Jacques gives Meepeh priers "Here you go." Jacques says.

"Thank you." Meepeh replies. Meepeh looks normal again, and so does the lair Slowly, she pried her eyes off the page, trying not to rip them out of her head. "So, have you heard of Kim Possible before?" She asked.

"No, but my 8th cousin's cousin's cousin's cousin knows Shego's cousin's cousin's brother, who knows Drakken's cousin's cousin, who knows Drakken. He said that Drakken knows a lot about Kim Possible and that Drakken said that she has never been beaten by a villain before and has succeeded in getting rid of everyone she fights."

"Hmmm….I look forward to meeting her. That way, I'll gain praise by other villains who will then team with me to conquer the world! Of course there shall only be one ruler…and one thing to help her. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dude, that's really starting to freak me out."

"Oh, sorry."

"Jacques, get my precious Mr. Meepit."

"Right away!" Jacques ran down the hall to a comfy looking room with a small pink creature with a huge eye sitting in a comfy bed, Mr. Meepit was the name, Meepit was the breed game. A creature bent on loving their owners who had gone insane and evil, that was truly the description of the cuddly and misunderstood Meepit. Mr. Meepit, however, was the Meepit General, who was an evil genious compared to the rest. "Come on, now, Mr. Meepit, Meepeh is waiting for you with a special treat!" Jacques slowly picked up the bucktoothed creature, avoiding the bucktooth as Mr. Meepit didn't exactly like Jacques.

Hastily walking down the hall, Jacques arrived in the Living Room shortly after arriving in Mr. Meepit's Room. "Mr. Meepit, Meepeh." He said, handing the black cloaked girl her Meepit.

"Who's an evil boy? Who's an evil boy? You are! Yes, you are!" She squeaked.

"Yeah, that's getting freaky too…O.o." Jacques pointed out.

"Everything scares you! Last Summer you said pineapples scare you! You keep mumbling your scared of me and Meepits! Your biggest fear, you said, was of walls! What the crud is up with you?"

"Umm…I believe I have a ballet class at 9:00. I have to go."

"You take ballet? How is anyone gonna take me seriously when my partner does ballet?"

Jacques walked to the front door.

"Hey! Get back you lemonhead! Or else Mr. Meepit will come after you!"

Jacques saw a pink furry thing heading around the corner and ran back to the room that a yelling Meepeh had been in, and ran to hide under the couch.

"Mr. Meepit, darling, it's okay to come back now!" Mistress Meepeh called out as the Meepit waddled back to his owner.

"Fine, Jacques, leave. I'm going off to release my Meepit Army on Middleton so that I have a head start before Feepeh gets here."

"Alright. Enjoy!" Jacques said and headed out the door, while Meepeh took her pink pet to the Army floor where thousands of Meepits of all colors had been standing, each with their own colored ray gun.

Henry, a Fire Meepit, stood in the front with Felicia, a White Meepit, because they were the two second in commands. Mr. Meepit waddled in front of them and was handed his special pink ray gun that was equipped with special Meepit grenades.

"Team all here?"

"Meep!" The large army squeaked.

"Well, then…MOVE OUT!"

The group of Meepits, led by Meepeh, marched out of the lair into the town where they would destroy everything until they gave in and joined the evil Meepit Band where Meepeh would zap them into Meepits to call her own.

They finally reached Middleton, and Meepeh let the Meepits run wild, while Meepeh and Mr. Meepit would take care of problems their own way. Meepeh grabbed her Meepit ray gun and starting to shoot it at random citizens, blasting them to ashes. "Join us and give Middleton to us, and we will leave you alone." Meepeh yelled "But if you don't…consequences will be fatal." Meepeh chuckled, showing her Vampiress's teeth, and then called the Meepits to come back with her whistle. Slowly, the group left the town, going back to the lair to enjoy some crackers and Achyfi for the Meepits, while Meepeh had some Dr. Pepper and rice.

"How'd it go?" Jacques asked, as he had gotten there earlier and was now sitting on the couch watching randomness and eating chocolate chip cookies that he had baked.

"Wonderful. We'll be all over the news, the newspaper, perhaps even the internet as a threat."

"Wait! We're supposed to be all over the news?"

"Of course! Getting on the news proves you are a threat. It proves I have exposed a threat to Middleton and maybe even sister cities." Meepeh said, once again showing her teeth, and grabbing the control, switching to the News, and sitting on the couch arm.

_"This just in: Odd creatures of many different colors have been sighted around Middleton. Apparently, they were led by a Vampiress with a black cloak, red eyes, brown hair, and pink clothes underneath the cloak. She left the message of "Join us and give Middleton to us and we will leave you alone. But if you don't…consequences will be fatal." Fear not Middleton, surely Kim Possible will stop her. If you by any chance see this mystery girl or one of these mysterious creatures, contact 1-444-674-8965 to make us more sure about how to track her and get her away from our town. For now, keep your eyes open at all times. The odd small creatures have ray guns and so does the girl. I leave you with these words. Every blink may be your last."_

"Ha! They already have me all over the news." Meepeh flipped to a different channel.

"_An anonymous Middletowner has spotted a mysterious pink creature walking around town with a ray gun. It has been found shooting citizens of Middleton." _A picture of Mr. Meepit popped onto the screen, pointing his pink laser gun at the camera.

Meepeh switched the channel again.

"A Vampiress. An army of odd creatures. A bustling town. Everything was mass chaos this morning as all of this crossed paths, leaving rubble out of the bustling town and a threat in the Vampiress and her army."

Meepeh smiled a smile, looking at the news stories about her and her Meepits.

"How can you smile when you realize what your doing? Destroying a town so you can rule it?"

"Jacques, I don't think you noticed my fangs. Fangs equal a vampiress. Vampiress's aren't nice. Vampiress's are dead."

Jacques stared at the pointed and triangular teeth, now scared to death of his own friend.

"Wow, r-real pointy teeth you got." He squeaked.

"Yes, you idiot! Now stop shivering like that and make me and my precious food. We need 7000 crackers, 700 cans of Juppie Juice, 2 rice cups, 2 Dr. Peppers, and 5 Sprites."

"Yes, Meepeh." Jacques said and hastily walked into the kitchen, picking out the items in boxes of 500 and carrying them to the living room, now full of those oh-so scary Meepits, and the now deadly scary Meepeh.

_One of the reasons that Meepeh relates to Meepits is because they both have sharp teeth. And they're both evil. And they don't care about the world. I bet that Meepeh used to be a nice teenage girl until she got bit. If she was still herself, this would never have happened. But, what about the Meepits? They're so freaky and cute, how would that be evil? I mean, they're pink! How cute! I don't think Meepeh's in her right mind when she says that pink is an evil color. I mean, why can't Meep-_

"Jacques! Where's our food?" Meepeh interrupted his thinking.

"Coming!" He decided to pick up the pace, hoping that there would be a less chance of Meepeh biting him if he did.

Finally, the boxes were in the room, and he could fall asleep. Of course, it's hard to sleep when you know that every blink could be your last. So he waited for the Meepits and Meepeh to sleep, and then tried to, but he couldn't.


	2. Meepeh's POV The Meepit's Invade: Chapte...

Meepeh's POV- The Meepits Invade

Chapter Two: Kim Possible Appears

The next morning was fine. The sun shined through the deep clouds of Camp Wannaweep and the Meepits were playing outside. The blue ones were swimming, the fire ones were setting things on fire, the red ones were eating carrots, the white ones were scaring animals, and the others were also having fun. Mr. Meepit was sitting in a beach chair by the lake, sitting in the cast on his leg, arm, and half way diagonally across his head. But then a red van curved into the driveway, and the door opened, and someone came out. The janitor. BUT, another van came into sight and this time, the person to come out was, the one, the only, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, who was uber freaked of the Meepits and the Camp, and Rufus the Naked Mole Rat.

"MEEP! MEEP! MEEP!" The Meepits ran inside to grab their ray guns, while some of them tried to hook onto Kim and Ron with their buckteeth. Rufus tried to fight the creepier more-evil versions of himself, but they got him with ease, as they were in a group.

"KIM!GET THEM OFF ME! AHHHHH!" Ron ran around in circles, screaming, as Kim expertly dodged and flipped around the Meepits. She had almost gotten caught by the Fire Meepits breathing fire, but most expertly cart wheeled between the flames. Flipping over the last Fire Meepit, Kim grabbed Ron and ran inside the base.

"Kim Possible, we weren't expected you for a while!" Meepeh said and got off the couch as Meepits flooded the room, surrounding Kim and Ron. "I see you met my army!"

Ron flailed his arms like an idiot, trying to climb up the walls. "GET THEM AWAY! EEP!" he yelled.

"What's with him?" Meepeh asked.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Kim replied.

"Shall we kick each other's butts now?" Meepeh asked.

"Sure." Kim said, trying to kick Meepeh, but she dodged the attack. Meepeh quickly held up a Fire Meepit, but Kim slid to the left, having the fire pass only 2 centimeters in front of her nose.

"KIM! THEY CAN CRAWL UP WALLS!" Kim looked at Ron, and then at the Meepits all over the wall. So, she used her hair dryer/ grappling hook to grip on to the ceiling, then swing to the wall to snag Ron away from the Evil and Cute Meepits.

While Kim was saving her still-screaming sidekick, Meepeh had ran to get her super-ultra-pink-meepity-meepit-ray-gun-of-ultra-pink-meepity-meepit-rays-of-DOOM!

"Haha! Kim Possible, today is your last! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dude, seriously. That's really starting to get creepy." Ron said.

"**"What? No one uses 'The Laugh' anymore?"  
Kim: "'The Laugh' was so last year! Now it's 'The Look'"**

**Meepeh: "What? NOOOO! I'M OUT OF DATE!"  
****Meepeh: "Now, shall we get back to trying to kill each other?"  
****Ron: "Sure, that's fine with me!" Ron starts screaming again** **Meepeh starts trying to shoot the swinging KP **

**KP swings into Meepeh and kicks her in the head, thus wiping her out, then shoots Meepeh with the ray gun, however a group of Meepits push her out of the way.**

**"Darn! That was such a good shot!" Kim said.**

**Meepeh wakes up**

**Meepeh: "Meepits! Come, we're leaving!" Meepeh uses her secret dust grenade so that the Meepits and her can escape.**

**Meepeh: "Till next time Kim Possible! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Ron: "Dude! The Laugh is out of date!"**

**Meepeh: "Shut up!"**

**And with that our short story ends, with the Bad Girl getting away with her Meepits. Now she is called the Meepit Mistress of the Night, working only in darkness. No one knows where she is, but you can find out by following these steps:**

**1: Your mailman will deliver a letter from Unknown Customer. Circle every third word. It will have an Address. Go there.**

**2: Look in the cabinet: It should have another letter with another address. Go there.**

**3. You should see a girl in a cloak. Congrats. Now you will be eaten by Meepits. :) **

**Or….you could just look for this title: Meepeh's POV- Meepeh's Revenge, or Kim's POV- Meepeh's Revenge.**

 **Enjoy!**

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed our little POVs. We probably will be making Meepeh's Revenge as another KP Story/Series. R&R and visit KPwannaB's story for Kim's POV. Buh Bye and look for my stories and KPwannaB's stories in the near future. .  
**


End file.
